warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Häher
Hallo Krähenhäher, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Tigerstern und Goldblüte. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Tabellen und Bilder können ebenfalls erstellt werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann helfen die Seiten Hilfe:Tabellen und Hilfe:Bilder Dir sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 12:40, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Wohl getäuscht^^ Heyho! Hast dich wohl getäuscht, dass keiner dein Profil lesen wird. Ich hab's nämlich gemacht! xD Und zumal dein Disk so leer aussah, dachte ich mir, schreib doch mal drauf.^^ Ach ja, ich bin seit einigen Tagen in Malstimmung. Wenn du ein CharaArt Bild haben möchtest, sag mir auf meiner Disk Bescheid, ich versuch dir dann eins zu malen! :D LG ZillaFan89 ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 18:41, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) thumb|Fallen die Schattierungen auf? Also, es gibt verschieden helle Bereiche, jenachdem, wo die Sonne hinscheint.^^ Das Bild :P Nochmal hi! :D Hier das Bild! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir! Ich hab sogar mal mit Schattierung versucht. Fällt sie überhaupt auf? Bewerte mal. ^-^ (Naja, ich hab nur Paint v.v) Ach übrigens, kannst dir ruhig nen Spitznamen ausdenken, fast alle nennen mich Zilla, als Beispiel.^^ LG ZillaFan89 ZillaFan89 (Diskussion) 14:38, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Klar, kein Problem, immer gerne. Ich hab jetzt auch Gimp, muss mal gucken, was für einen Unsinn ich damit verzapfen kann.^^ LG Zilla (Sag Bescheid, falls du iwann noch ein Bild haben willst) Hallo Krähenhäher Hey Krähenhäher, ich weiß selbst nicht so genau wie ich auf deinem Profil gelandet bin, aber ich bin Silber. Alle nennen mich Silber oder denken sich etwas anderes aus. Ich habe zufällig gesehen das du am 20.März Geburtstag hast und musst echt lachen, ich nämlich auch. Ich würde dich gerne einladen uns im Chat Gesellschaft zu leisten und du kennst ja immerhin schon einen, mich. Ich werde dir gerne helfen alls du das möchtest, also schau doch einfach mal vorbei Liebe Grüße deine Silber 16:45, 22. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS hab gerade gesehen das du Zilla ja auch schon kennst xD Hey Häher (wenn ich dich so nennen darf) Ich hoffe das wir uns bald mal im Chat kennen lernen. ja also XD bis dann und so ne? ^^ 13:15, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS Wie alt bist du denn? Hey Häher Du bist dann zwei Jahre älter als ich, ich bin 14:) Ich freu mich riesig dich im Chat zu treffen^^ Ich freu mich echt dich kennen gelernt zu haben ^^ 07:37, 27. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Krähenhäher Moorpfote dankt dir für deinen Gruß und wünscht dir eine schöne Zeit im Wiki und ein gutes jahr 2015. Tut mir leid das ich jetzt erst antworte. Ich habe dein Gruß´jetzt erst gesehen. Dein Dunkelmond (Vertreter von Moorpfote) (Dunkelmond (Diskussion) 12:41, 28. Dez. 2014 (UTC)) Musikinteressen usw... Heysen! :D Ich bin 16 geworden.^^ Kein Poblem, hier sind was-weiß-ich wie viele Nutzer, da vergisst man ab und zu einen.^^ Also, was Rock und sowas angeht höre ich noch "Saltatio Mortalis - Sieben Raben", Skillet, Deep Purple und AC/DC. Von denen kann ich dir empfehlen. AC/DC *I feel save in New York City *TNT *Beating Around The bush Deep Purple *Smoke on the water *Strange kind of woman Skillet *Monster *Hero DUPSTEP! JETZT hast du einen Stein ins Rollen gebracht. :P Ich liste mal kurz Empfehlendswertes auf: Devin Martin - Killbot Yves - WOW Skrillex - Bangarang, Kyoto, Syndicate, Rock'n Roll, My name is Skrillex, Monsta (feat. Nero) Nero - Must be the Feeling (Delta Heavy Remix (!)) Skism - Experts Knife Party - BONFIRE <3, Centipede, Rage Valley, Power Glove, EMD Death Machine, Sleaze, LRAD Martin Garrix - Animals, Wizard Instrumental Core - Equivalence of two Worlds Tristam - Undercat ... ... ... Wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch welche via Mail schicken! Also erstmal, viele Grüße! <3333 Vielen Dank :) Ach was, ist doch nicht so schlimm ;) vielen dank! Jo der Tag war sehr nett :D LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 10:00, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Datei entfernt Re: Wolf :D Heysen. <3 Hier ist das Bild. Bearbeitet.^^ Hoffe, es gefällt dir! 13:53, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) thumb|400px Jagdpanzer V - wie gewünscht :D Heysen! <3 Hier der gewünschte Jagdpanzer V! Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir! Und dass man's erkennen kann. ;D Gruß 18:02, 28. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kannst du meine Mentorin sein Hallo Krähenhäher ich wollte dich Fragen ob du meine Mentorin sein kannst ? Weil du mir sowieso immer Tipps gibst Ich würde mich freuen wenn du zusagen würdest Viele Grüße Flammenfell Flammenfell (Diskussion) 15:27, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re: Bramblestar's Storm Sorry aber ich glaube da bist du an der falschen Adresse. Ich habe nur vor einiger Zeit die Bearbeitungen eines anonymen Benutzers zurückgesetzt, weil dieser irgendeinen Murks dahingeschrieben hat. Ich habe eben nachgeschaut und gesehen, dass Aki diejenige war, die das (warum auch immer) wieder hinzugefügt hat, denn stimmen tut es jedenfalls nicht, da hast du recht. 15:08, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC)